


An Unexpected Visitor

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: My Victuuri Week 2017 fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And surprises Yuuri, Basically an old friend drops by, Confessions, Day 1, Fluff, Humor, I promise it is good, M/M, Post-Canon, Surprises, Victor with a K, Victuuri Week 2017, but its ok, viktor is a drama queen, which leads to Yuuri spilling one of his secrets, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: What starts out as a usual day for our couple takes an unexpected turn when a visitor drops by. This visit will lead Yuuri to confessing a secret he has kept from Viktor, but it all ends well in the end.[Victuuri Week 2017, Day 1: Surprises, Yuuri Prompt: Confessions]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,  
> I have never been a part of a fandom week before and I am super excited. I hope that I am able to participate in all the days. Here is my first installment, I hope you like it!  
> The characters all belong to Kubo-sensei except Ivan, and the work is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy and maybe leave some kudos or a comment if you can!

The day had started off as normal, so Viktor had had no reason to believe it would be anything other than that. Viktor and Yuuri had woken up at 6 in the morning for their early morning jog before going to the ice rink at 7:30. Viktor had of course woken up and been ready to face the day like the morning person he was, and Yuuri had lingered in bed until Viktor had threatened to pull the covers off of him. The usual. 

Their run had been from their apartment to the bridge a few blocks away which they crossed and looped around a block before coming back. They took a shower, fed Makkachin, let him go to rest and showered. They had had breakfast as usual, oatmeal for Viktor, cereal for Yuuri. They were out the door by 7:05 and made it to the rink at exactly 7:25, giving them five minutes to remove all their outer layers that were necessary against the bitter Russian winter. 

By 7:30 they were stretching in the gym on the side of the rink, and as usual, Yurio came in ten minutes after, Yakov, Mila, and Georgi following him soon after. As usual, Yurio greeted them with a growl and curses, Georgi with a dramatic retelling of his latest lover, singing odes in her praise and Mila teasing Yurio. 

By 8:00, all the skaters were running laps in the ice, Yakov calling direction to the Russians while Viktor and Yuuri practiced to one side by themselves. They all switched off on practicing different jumps and spins for another hour, helping each other and commenting on their form and execution. 

Once the clock hit ten, their individual training sessions began, starting with Viktor, so that he would have a chance to rest before Yuuri’s session. Then Georgi went, practicing a short program that was not based on his love life, although not without a fight. Yakov had nearly strangled the Russian when he had asked to skate to a song about eternal love.

Viktor’s timely intervention the only thing that prevent the ice being stained with Georgi’s blood. Yuuri had personally gotten close with the other two Russian skaters, one because they were the ones he shared the rink with, but two because outside of competition, Mila had become a younger sister who reminded him of Mari’s firecracker tendencies. Georgi was also kind and encouraging, finding a kindred romantic in Yuuri, though the Japanese would argue Viktor and Georgi’s views were more similar. 

After Mila and Yurio, the latter becoming more of a prima ballerina with his grace and elegance on the ice (though it stayed behind once he exited the ice). The youngest skater had decided to skate to the theme of ‘Endurance’. 

Viktor had teased Yurio when he first told them his theme by asking if he was trying to pay tribute to Yuuri. He almost lost his head because of an accurately aimed knife Yurio had been using to cut vegetables for dinner. But both skaters could agree that Yurio had grown incredibly as a skater since his debut, and this season he was really trying to pay more attention to the performance aspect of his routine instead of just the technical. 

As Yurio exited the ice, Yuuri finished with his final stretches and moved to the ice, letting the music of his short program guide him through the movements. Viktor shouted out corrections and suggestions as he went, making him go through the program three times before he was satisfied for the day. Next they moved onto the free program, Viktor joining him as they hadn’t finished the choreography yet. 

Yuuri had chosen to do ‘Redemption’ as his theme this year, because of two reasons. One, he felt like he should have done this theme last year to have been more appropriate, but this year was his year back in the game, and he wanted to prove himself to the audience. Two, he wanted to redeem himself in his own eyes, his anxiety had cost him his place at the Grand Prix, but it had taken so much more too, and he wanted to prove to himself that he belonged on the ice too. 

While he had been hesitant at first, Viktor had convinced the Japanese man to do a pop song for his free skate, but compromised to a remix of it’s instrumentals. So, when the two skaters taught they had a rough idea of the choreography, Viktor exited the ice and started the original music as the remix had not been finished yet. The opening bars and words of ‘Fight Song’ floated through the rink as Yuuri started moving. 

As the lyrics talked about a struggle and having the courage to use this song as a battle cry to take back his life, Yuuri had flashbacks to his worst moments in his life. In every one of them he was his own worst enemy, but not anymore. He had his family in Japan in his corner unconditionally, friends in the skaters from last season who showed that they wanted him on the ice with them. He had grumpy and teen angst filled Yurio who showed his appreciation through a rough exterior. And above all, he had Viktor, lovely Viktor, amazing Vitya, who had been by his side since he first came to Hatsetsu. Yuuri stood by his words that Viktor was the first person he had wanted to hold on to, but where before Viktor had been everything to him, now Yuuri realized that he would be ok without Viktor but being with the Russian made life so much more worth living. 

The song came to a close, leaving a panting Yuuri in the ice, who went to his knees once the last notes faded out. Viktor’s cheers were the first noise to break through all the silence, as the silver-haired man cheered on his fiancee. 

Yuuri smiled widely as he realized that he had just run through his free skate in its entirety for the first time that season. He skated over to his coach/fiancee and got a giant hug as a reward, to the background sounds of Yurio fake-retching. Viktor was murmuring all sorts of compliments in his ear, making the younger man blush as he slowly pulled away from his embrace. 

It was then that it happened, when the day went from an usual, practice-filled routine to an unexpected turn of events. One of the rink staff came in calling for Yuuri, telling him he had a visitor. This was strange for two reasons. One, he had never had a visitor before and had no clue as to who it could be. Two, he barely knew anyone here except for his rinkmates and neighbors. 

Yuuri was not the only one confused as the rest of the Russian team was also puzzled by this mysterious visitor, but not for long because said visitor was right behind Georgi. “Dobreye Utro, Yuuri!” were the words from the visitor. He stood at 6 feet, tall slim build like Viktor, with hair that was flowing to his shoulder blades but kept from his face with a simple clip. In his hands he had a single red rose and a wrapped gift. 

Yuuri who had been finished putting on his blade guards to take a break when the rink employee had come in stood gaping at the newcomer for a couple of seconds. Then before anyone else could process he had run to the stranger, throwing his arms around him and --- wait what?

Viktor blinked rapidly as if to will the scene before his eyes to change because what the hell was going on? Why was his fiancee - his fiancee damn it - hanging off of another man and what the hell? Was that a damn eskimo kiss?

Then he tuned into the conversation and was even more surprised when he heard Yuuri talking back to the man in Russian. Fluent Russian. Except. Except that wasn’t possible. Because Yuuri did not know Russian. Viktor knew Yuuri did not know Russian because he was helping him learn it. And his fiancee would never lie. Except. Except apparently, he would as the scene was proving to contradict that very idea. 

What was happening? The morning had started off as normal, and now Viktor felt like his whole world had been thrown off its axis. Were pigs flying? Had hell frozen over? What had happened that caused Viktor’s angel, his precious Katsudon to lie to him?

One small mercy came in the form of Yurio, who proved that the world had not actually turned upside down with a “Oi Katsudon, what the fuck?”

The question had Yuuri finally - finally, how long had he been hugging the other guy for? - letting go of the stranger to turn to all of them, that  wide smile still plastered on his face. A small blush rose and his smile diminished as he realized everyone was watching the scene. 

“Ah … Yurio. Nothing.” Fidgeting with his arms Yuuri seemed to be trying to think of what to say, which was when the stranger put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders - and come on, who is this guy - and squeezed it reassuringly. That seemed to give the Japanese man the confidence he needed as he took the stranger - no interloper’s - free arm and tugged on it to bring him forward. 

“Everyone, I want you to meet Ivan Romanov, he is a friend of mine from Detroit.”

“Dobrey Utro vsem.  Ivan Romanov, priyatno vstretit'sya s vami.”   Ivan - no interloper still in Viktor’s mind, who was he? Was he really just a friend? Why was Yuuri so comfortable around him? The only people Viktor had seen Yuuri so comfortable around where his family and Phichit. He had never heard of this man and Viktor was finding him guilty until proven innocent, for the crime of being too close to Yuuri for Viktor’s liking. 

“Zvezda moya, how come I’ve never heard of him?” Viktor asked Yuuri, the first words since the interloper had arrived, emphasizing the ‘never’. 

Yuuri’s blush seemed to intensify as he looked at his feet. “Gomen Viktor, Ivan was a couple of years ahead of me in college. He really helped me around Detroit when I first got there because I didn’t have that many friends. Phichit wouldn’t come for another year and the other Japanese kids never invited me anywhere. Ivan was kind enough to become my friend and help me out with things. We kind of lost touch these last two years though, with Ivan moving to a job back in Moscow and my skating.” Yuuri explained.

Ivan sensing the tense nature tried to comfort and defuse the situation in the worst way possible. “ Yuuri vy ne dolzhny ispytyvat' chuvstvo viny za ne rasskazyvat' im obo mne. Nesmotrya na to, pochemu govoryat na angliyskom, a ne russkiy?” 

Yuuri tensed at that, as did everyone else. Once again it was Yurio who broke through the thick air with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer “Because the Katsudon doesn’t know Russian you idiot. That is why the geezer over there is teaching it to him.”

This seemed to surprised Ivan who looked at Yuuri, the latter having gone even more tense. Ivan seemed even more confused as he switched to English “Teaching… Russian? To Yuuri? What are you talking about? Yuuri is fluent in Russian? Why would he need to be taught Russian?”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed at that revelation, making him stare at his fiancee, speaking in his low and fake sweet voice that promised many laps of punishment “Yuuri. Zvezda moya, is what this man is saying true?” 

The Japanese had a startled, deer-in-headlights look as he looked fearfully at his fiancee. “Um… Ano.. It is just…” Yuuri stammered as he tried to think of how to respond.

Viktor was not letting him weasel his way out of this one though “Just what Yuuri?” he asked as he closed the distance to his lover, leaning close to the red-faced man. 

“He’s telling the truth!” Yuuri burst, prompting Viktor to lean back as Yuuri put a little more space between them. 

“Truth? You do know Russian?” Viktor asked.

“Um … yes?” Yuuri squeaked out.

“Are you asking me?” was the deadpan reply.

“No!” Yuuri yelled, feeling frustrated as he tried to find the correct words to explain the situation. “No, I do know Russian, I have been taking classes since I was fourteen, and became fluent in college, in part thanks to Ivan.”

“... Then why didn’t you tell me? Why let me continue to teach you the basics?” Viktor was a little hurt that Yuuri had been lying to him, he didn’t understand why the younger man was acting like this.

“Because …” Yuuri began before stopping. He had been planning on telling Viktor but there had never been a good opportunity, and this was not how he had envisioned this particular confession to go. Seeing that everyone was looking at him, Yuuri just sighed as all the fight went out of him, spilling everything. “Because I learned Russian because of you Viktor. I have told you before that since I started skating and saw you I have wanted to dance on the same ice as you. When I was a kid, I realized I wanted to be able to talk to you in your own language if we did get that chance, so I started to take classes. And then you came to Japan, speaking in English and learning Japanese and somehow I never got the chance to tell you I knew Russian and then it was just too late. Also …”

“Also?” Mila prompted, unable to believe the drama that was going on in front of her eyes, this was better than any soap opera. 

“Also I really like to learn Russian from you Vitkor. I like how your voice sounds when you speak in Russian, and it gives us a chance to spend more time together.” Yuuri finished. There was silence in the rink as everyone processed this last outburst.

The nerves that had escaped when Yuuri began returned in full force as his fiancee remained quiet “Viktor?” 

Suddenly, the Russian had pounced on his fiancee and was squeezing the life out of him, peppering his face with kisses “VIKTOR! I can’t breathe!” 

“Oh Yuuri! Zvezda Moye, moye serdtse, moya zhivaya, moya lyubov', moy angel, ty samaya luchshaya veshch', chtoby kogda-nibud' sluchitsya so mnoy!” He exclaimed, punctuating each pet name with a kiss. One on top of his head, one on his forehead, one on each eyelid, one of that small nose, and one on each chubby cheek. He finished by just holding the man tighter to him.

Yuuri relaxed when he realized Viktor wasn’t mad, looping his own arms around the older man’s waist as he melted into the hug. Nosing in apology at Viktor’s collarbones, he murmured “I’m sorry I lied Viktor, I didn’t mean to, but there never seemed to be a right time, please don’t be angry.”

“Oh Zolote moye, I could never really be angry with you. Also how could I possibly be angry when I have such a cute fiancee? You make me so happy Yuuri.” Viktor whispered into his ear. Pulling back he ran his nose over Yuuri’s tickling the man into a giggle before kissing him softly. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki, more each day than the last.”

In the background, Yurio was fake-retching again, Georgi was crying at the beautiful scene, Mila was snapchatting the whole thing and Yakov was planning his retirement speech because he did not know how much longer he could put up with this crap. Ivan was watching the scene with a small smile, this was not what he had been planning when he had come to visit Yuuri but it was so much better. The younger Japanese man had left an impression on this Russian, who had become a big fan, and had been so happy when he saw the couple kiss - their first one if rumors were to be believed - on TV. He had heard from another friend that Yuuri was moving to Russia to train with Viktor back at his home rink, so he had decided to drop by. 

The Yuuri he found was so similar yet so different to the one he knew, in the best possible way. Yuuri was still the sweet, shy, gorgeous man he knew in Detroit, but now he was also more confident in himself, and in his love. Yes, being in love suited Yuuri Katsuki perfectly, and only a blind, deaf and brainless fool would not be able to see how much the Russian Ice Prince loved the Japanese man back. He did not think that coming to the rink would cause all of this, but he thought that it might be for the best. The couple had broken from their embrace, and had turned to Ivan. 

Yuuri asked Ivan if he was staying for long, then immediately made plans for the man to come to the couple’s house that night for dinner when Ivan told them he was leaving tomorrow. As Viktor was also Yuuri’s coach, he decided to call an end to practice, asking for ten minutes to change and meet up with Ivan. 

All in all, the day had begun as usual but an unexpected visitor had prompted an unexpected confession and further strengthened the bond between the two lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are all courtesy of Google, so I apologize for any mistakes.   
> Dobrey Utro: Good morning!
> 
> Dobrey Utro vsem. Ivan Romanov, priyatno vstretit'sya s vami: Good morning everyone. Ivan Romanov, pleasure to meet you.
> 
> Zvezda moya: My star
> 
> Yuuri vy ne dolzhny ispytyvat' chuvstvo viny za ne rasskazyvat' im obo mne. Nesmotrya na to, pochemu govoryat na angliyskom, a ne russkiy: Yuuri you don't have to feel guilty for not telling them about me. Although, why are speaking in English instead of russian?
> 
> Zvezda Moye, moye serdtse, moya zhivaya, moya lyubov', moy angel, ty samaya luchshaya veshch', chtoby kogda-nibud' sluchitsya so mnoy: My heart, my live, my love, my angel, you are the best thing to ever happen to me!
> 
> Zolote moye: my gold  
> \--  
> If you want to hang out or come chat with me, visit me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
